That Is Not a Child But a Minor
by Oh AiLu
Summary: Lu Han, nona kaya yang sangat sombong itu tiba-tiba hendak dinikahkan ayahnya di pesta ulang tahunnya yang ke 16. Tentu saja itu semua tidak ia terima semudah itu tapi karena calonnya adalah cinta pertamanya, Se Hun. Ia mengangap ini pasti karena cinta mereka sudah ditakdirkan. Tapi ternyata hidup sebagai pasangan muda tidak semanis yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya./GS/EXO/HunHan


**THAT IS NOT A CHILD BUT A MINOR**

**Main Cast :** _Lu_ _Han,_ _Oh Se Hun_ _(HunHan)_

**Genre :**_Romance__, Family_

**Length :** _Chapter_ _1_ _0f_ _?_

**Summary :**

Lu Han, nona kaya yang sangat sombong itu tiba-tiba hendak dinikahkan ayahnya di pesta ulang tahunnya yang ke 16. Tentu saja itu semua tidak ia terima semudah itu tapi karena calonnya adalah cinta pertamanya, Se Hun. Ia mengangap ini pasti karena cinta mereka sudah ditakdirkan. Tapi ternyata hidup sebagai pasangan muda tidak semanis yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^-^

.

.

.

_Aku tidak pernah memikirkannya sekalipun dalam mimpi._

_20 April 2014._

_Saat ulang tahunku yang ke 16 tahun, aku akhirnya lulus dari masa kecilku._

.

.

.

Happy Birthday Lu Han.

.

.

.

PRAANG.

"SUDAH AKU KATAKAN SEBELUMNYA. DI PESTA ULANG TAHUNKU KALI INI _CAKE_NYA HARUS RASA COKLAT KAN!?"

"Tapi nona kembali dari sekolah sudah sore, tidak ada waktu lagi untuk membuatnya."

"Ditambah lagi ini! Aku tidak ingin ada sayuran di makananku! Harus berapa kali kukatakan supaya kalian mengerti sih!? Dasar, selera makanku jadi hilang!"

"Tuan...!"

"I... Iya, aku tahu..."

BRAK.

"Luhan! Jangan egois begitu..."

"PAPA... PADAHAL INI HARI ULANG TAHUNKU, AKU SEDIH SEKALI..."

"Tuan! Nona Luhan sudah 16 tahun kan!? Sampai kapan mau dimanjakan seperti ini terus!?"

"Tapi mana mungkin aku bisa membentak putriku yang manis seperti malaikat itu! Lagi pula, tahun ini akan jadi terakhir... Dia bisa merayakan ulang tahunnya seperti ini..."

"Luhan! Ini hadiah ulang tahun dari papa dan mama..."

"KYAA! MANISNYAA! SEPERTI GAUN PENGANTIN SAJA! Ingin segera aku coba..."

"Kamu punya kesempatan untuk memakainya akhir minggu ini..."

"EH! BENARKAH!? ADA PESTA APA!?"

"PESTA PERNIKAHAN..."

"Eh...!? Tapi kalau memakai gaun putih seperti ini di pesta pernikahan, bisa-bisa aku mencuri peran utama pengantinnya kan!?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Karena kamu yang akan menjadi PEMERAN UTAMANYA. Papa beritahu sesuatu, yang boleh memakai gaun putih di pesta pernikahan itu hanya pengantinnya saja! Sudah lama kami memutuskannya... SAAT USIAMU 16 TAHUN, KAMU AKAN MENIKAH DENGAN LAKI-LAKI PILIHAN PAPA."

"Eeh...!? Lelucon papa, tidak lucu sama sekali lho!"

"Ini foto calon suamimu..."

BRAKK.

"JANGAN BERCANDA! AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN MENIKAH SELAIN DENGAN LAKI-LAKI PILIHANKU SENDIRI! DAN AKU SUDAH... MEMILIHNYA...! Dari pada harus menikah, lebih baik aku mati sekarang juga! Apa itu keinginan papa!?"

"Pa...Papa mengerti, memang tidak baik memaksakan hal seperti ini sepihak saja, papa akan segera menghubungi keluarga Oh dan menolaknya..."

"Turunkan pisaunya ya!"

"Ke...lu...ar...ga.. Oh!? "

"Iya, namanya Oh Sehun, dia kelas 3 SMA dan dari sekolah yang sama denganmu... Dia benar-benar siswa berbakat... Karena itulah kami pikir dia cocok menjadi suamimu... LU...LUHAN...?!"

"APA BOLEH BUAT KALAU PAPA SUDAH BERKATA SEPERTI ITU... AKU TIDAK KEBERATAN... KALAU HARUS MENIKAH DENGANNYA..."

"Ka...kamu yakin, Luhan...?!"

"Iya..."

"Tapi barusan kamu menangis dan berkata sudah punya seseorang di hatimu..."

"Itu sih... Bagaimana mengatakannya ya... AKU SUDAH SETUJU, TIDAK PERLU MEMPERMASALAHKANNYA LAGI KAN!? PAPA LEBIH BAIK MENGHUBUNGINYA SEBELUM LUHAN BERUBAH PIKIRAN!"

"Ah, Luhan benar...! Sehun pasti bahagia sekali, karena sepertinya dia benar-benar menantikan pernikahan ini..."

"TENTU SAJA, KARENA DIA BISA MENIKAH DENGANKU!"

.

.

.

_Sulit ku percaya, tapi... _

_Tidak salah lagi... _

_Aku akan menikah dengan Sehun Oppa. _

_Dengan cinta pertama, yang kupilih..._

_Lihatkan... tidak ada satupun juga keinginanku... yang tidak terwujud!_

.

.

.

_It's just prologue._

Kalo banyak yang berminat untuk membaca cerita ini, akan aku lanjutkan ke _chapter_ satu.

FF ini aku ambil dari sebuah manga dengan judul yang sama. Ceritanya menarik walaupun sebenarnya inti ceritanya udah jamuran dan pasaran di FFN tapi aku tetap tertarik untuk mempostingnya di FFN dengan mengubah tokoh utamanya dengan anggota boyband biasku-EXO. Itu pun kalau _readers_ sekalian juga tertarik untuk membacanya.

.

.

.

So, semuanya aku serahkan kepada kalian untuk di _stop_ sampai sini atau di lanjutkan.

.

.

.

**''071214''**


End file.
